Ep 31: What's the Story Morning Gory?
What's the Story Morning Gory? is the 31st update of Pocket God and was released on March 15, 2010. The name references to the Oasis song of the same name (except for it subtracting an L from the original song). New Features Story Mode Main Article: Story Mode The Story Mode consists of multiple humorous sequences resulting from interactions with the Pygmies. The Pygmies communicate with word balloons, and numerous interactions may occur. Each story ends with a hilarious, ridiculous, or hysterical punch line or comedic effect. These are the first stories that were added in this update (for an updated list, see Story Mode): What's the Story, Morning Gory? - Klak, Klik, Ooga are on Sand Island and discuss how they now have the gift of language and the new Pain Drain game is also included in this update. Gas Who? - Takes place on Rock Island. Dooby and Booga are having a nice time, but then Booga starts to fart. When Dooby has finally had enough, Booga apologizes, but then proceeds to pick his nose and has his grass skirt fall down, much to Dooby's annoyance. Tour of the Islands - Begins on Sand Island. Dooby and Ooga, who are bored, travel from each island to the next for something to do, but find each one more upleasant than the next. They decide to return to Sand Island and endure the boredom. Dancing with the Arse - Takes place on Ice Island. Klik and Nooby are dancing to stay warm, but Nooby keeps criticizing Klik on his dance moves. Then, Nooby realizes Klik had it right all along, much to Klik's anger, who proceeds to vaporize. Welcome to Pocket God - Takes place on Sand Island. The Pygmies of Pocket God realize all the things they can do on their world, but then all are vaporized. As well as these, you can use the story editor create your own stories about anything you want. Pain Drain Main Article: Pain Drain (Mini-Game) The Pain Drain is a mini-game for The Underwater Area. It is somewhat like Ooga Jump, but in this case you see how far you can fall down go down a dangerous underwater drain called the Pain Drain as opposed to Ooga Jump you are going higher into the Sky. In order to access it, you must toggle on a new icon called the plug. When the plug is pulled, it creates a vortex that a Pygmy is sucked into. The Pygmy soon finds himself in an the unending drainage system of the underwater area with spikes closing in on both ends. You try to keep the Pygmy alive as long as you can by moving him onto lower platforms to escape from the high spikes but also being wary of the spikes below you. Alien Custom Pack This update also included a downloadable pack that would let places in Pocket God look like stuff from outer space, like the Fish being a space slug. Trivia *This is the only episode to have half-episode about it, entitled 'Ep 31B: What's the Story, Morning Gory? Part II'. *Although some islands in the Pocket God World are called Oog Island, Dinosaur Island, and Pygmy Graveyard in the stories, the story editor and skin packs refer to them as they are known on this wiki . *In the story "Welcome to Pocket God", Klik makes a reference to the film "Groundhog Day" starring Bill Murray and Andie McDowell. *Exactly a year before the release of this episode, Ep 10 came out. *In the help menu, there is a story titled Meet the Pygmies. However, it cannot be watched. 31a Category:Pocket God